


Career Profiles: The Magnus Institute

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kinda?, Short, idk what this is, implied Melanie/Georgie, look i've had to read a lot of these 'professional bios' things for work recently, mid season four timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Our next installment takes us to the smallest department at the Institute, and the dedicated staff whose job it is to preserve the records collected by the Research teams for posterity.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Career Profiles: The Magnus Institute

**Part Four: The Archives**

Jonathan Sims, 30, The Archivist. 

Career Achievements: I started working at the Magnus Institute five… six years ago, at this point, taking an entry level position in the Research department. Through years of dedicated work and commitment to the job I became known as one of the best people to have on a difficult case, so when the position as Head Archivist opened up it seemed like a fairly natural progression for me to move into leadership. Since then I’ve spent my time updating the filing system my predecessor left behind her, digging into old cold cases to try and close them once and for all, and saving the world on various occasions. I’ve recently received another promotion, and am currently in the process of adjusting to the new responsibilities it entails.

Leadership: In my time running the Archives, I’ve led my team through some difficult situations. I’ll admit, the role hasn’t always come naturally to me, so I do rely pretty heavily on input from my staff. I try to think of us as a family, more so than just coworkers. It definitely helps to build group cohesion. As far as leadership styles go, I tend to see myself as someone who leads by example. As in, I am an example to all of my staff of what _ not _to do. 

Basira Hussain, 30, Archival Assistant.

Career Achievements: Working at the Institute has been a pretty big shift for me. I used to be in the police – Constable Basira Hussain, officer for six years and Sectioned for five of them. Though a lot of the skills I learned with the police actually transferred over pretty smoothly: I've been doing a lot of detective work recently, tracking down leads, hunting for sources, that kind of thing. I'm getting used to the new job, starting to take on a more prominent role. I think the main goal for me moving forward is to really get a handle on the workings of this place. Once I get it figured out, I'll be able to start taking a more active role in how it's run.

Leadership: Haven't yet had the opportunity. Soon though, I hope.

Alice “Daisy” Tonner, 36, Archival Assistant.

Career Achievements: Detective Inspector with the Met for a while. Left off that when Elias- uh, when Mr. Bouchard, Head of the Institute... let's say he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Didn't actually sign the employment paperwork for a while, but it's done now and I don't regret it. Not much else to say, except that I've found it's rather easier than you'd expect to get out of a police brutality lawsuit. I doubt your readers want the details of _ that, _ though. 

Leadership: Look, Basira and me are partners, okay? Always were. I know, _ technically _I had a higher rank than her, but it wasn't like that. We're equals.

Martin Blackwood, 31, Archival Assistant.

Career Achievements: I think your records might be a bit outdated, actually, I’m not in the Archives anymore? Anyway. Would you believe I was at the Institute for ten years before getting transferred to the Archives? After I got my degree in Para... wait. You know what? I don’t care anymore. To anyone reading this, I don’t have a degree, I don’t have any qualifications I didn’t learn on the job, and you don’t need them either if you want to work here, you just need to be an idiot willing to lie on your CV and sell your soul away for a paycheck. Anyway. Recently I got transferred again, now I'm working as Assistant to Peter Lukas, Acting Head of the Institute, while, you know... Elias is in jail. It's- it's fine. Not _ fun, _ but good work. Simple. Just numbers and schedules, no _ feelings _ or _ confrontations _or... anyway. 

Community Engagement: Oh, I actually started a local poetry club a few years back! It's gotten big now, I think there're over fifty members! I, uh... I haven't been to a meeting in a while, though.

Melanie King, 29, Archival Assistant.

Career Achievements: I haven’t actually been working at the Institute all that long. I used to run a YouTube show – Ghost Hunt UK. We were pretty well-known for a while, but, well, all good things must come to an end. In my time at the Institute, I’ve managed to stab one boss and help throw the other in jail, but beyond that I haven’t actually “achieved” much to speak of. My most recent accomplishment has been finding out that I don’t _ actually _ have to do any work to keep my job here. They _ literally _will not fire you, no matter what you do. So my career, such as it is… well, its pretty stagnant at the moment. 

Community Engagement: Since I stopped actually doing my job I’ve had a lot of time available to volunteer with various local communities. Most recently I’ve been doing some work with Pride in London, the group that… well, you can guess by the name. Outside that I’ve been giving some time to a nearby no-kill shelter, helping rehabilitate injured cats they’ve found on the streets. I’ve never been a pet owner myself, but it was recommended to me by my gir- a friend of mine. It’s pretty rewarding, actually, compared to my real job. At least cats aren’t out to end the world. At least, I don’t _ think _they are…


End file.
